The invention relates to a cord grip for electrical conduit and more particularly to a cord grip suitable for use with electrical components having a housing or electrical box such as lighting fixtures.
Electrical fixtures having electronics housings, such as lighting fixtures, and other electrical boxes, enclosures and housings (hereinafter referred to collectively as an “electronics housing”) are ubiquitous in residential, commercial, office and industrial spaces throughout the world. In a typical application electrical wiring is run to the electronics housing inside of a conduit where the conduit may be rigid or flexible and may be made of metal, plastic or other material. Electrical wires that carry electrical current to the electronics housing runs through the conduit. Typically the conduit is secured to the electronics housing and the electrical wires enter the electronics housing through a hole in the electronics housing. A cord grip may be provided to secure the conduit and the wiring to the electronics housing. The cord grip may provide a connection, such as a threaded connection between the conduit and the electronics housing, and may include a rubber grommet that may grip the electrical wiring.
One type of electronics housing may be found in a lighting fixture. More recently, with the advent of efficient solid state lighting sources, these lighting fixtures are often used with LEDs. LEDs are solid state devices that convert electric energy to light and generally comprise one or more active regions of semiconductor material interposed between oppositely doped semiconductor layers. When a bias is applied across the doped layers, holes and electrons are injected into the active region where they recombine to generate light. Light is produced in the active region and emitted from surfaces of the LED. Electronics in such electrical housings are susceptible to damage when exposed to liquids such as water.